Ater the Hurricane
by sillybutterflyqueen
Summary: The life that Taylor has made for herself is shaken when an old flame and lost truths challenge everything she thought she knew about an old relationship.


Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing at all.

**After the Hurricane**

Taylor stood outside, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes fixed on the sun setting in between the trees that were sprinkled with snow. The light pastels created by the sun splayed across the sky. _So beautiful_. She thought and yet, surrounded by all that beauty she was still troubled. The small index card sized invitation lay in her pocket, her fingers running back in forth over it. She'd memorized the words written in the delicate handwriting her best friend of the last eight years. An invitation to Troy's birthday/MVP party, he'd just been crowned a few weeks ago also and Gabby couldn't be prouder. She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than having party for both occasions. Of course Taylor knew about the party for a while now, she'd been planning it with Gabby since the day she found out. She had gone over every last detail with her right down to every name on the guest list. That was where the trouble began. Gabby had mentioned one name Taylor did not. The one name she had thought of regularly but never said aloud. Chad Danforth.

Gabby, being the amazingly perceptive friend that she was asked if it was okay if she invited Chad. Taylor fumbled over her words, stuttering a bit before replying that it was fine. It was Gabby's party and she could invite whoever she wanted. She even noted that Troy would love to see Chad again, although she was sure the spoke on the phone often, and after about three minutes of convincing they hung up, Taylor having finally lead Gabby to believe she was okay with it. But she wasn't okay with it. There was a reason she hadn't said Chad's name in so long and avoided speaking of him. That name still did things to her, the butterflies in her stomach that she thought had died long ago were awake and fluttering unmercifully inside her just by the very mention of it. And god was her mind unrelenting in displaying vivid images of those curly locks and that perfect face that the tips of her fingers had memorized so long ago. Her hands were tingling now, every nerve of her body was on edge. Her mind wondered to the last day she saw him.

**

* * *

****Six Years Earlier. **

_She'd been waiting to see him all day, she was going to tell him today what she'd felt for so long. She realized it quickly, a few months after they started dating, but the feeling was undeniable. She loved him. And she was going to tell him tonight. Taylor looked around her room, Everything was in boxes for her departure to collage in a few days and she couldn't wait. Sure she and Chad would be away from each other but she would have him still no matter how far the distance and she would take that. _

_About twenty minutes later she sat on one of the two swings they had in their small community park. Taylor toyed with the small custom made charm that hung from her bracelet that Chad had spent two years saving up for and given to her on her birthday. The charm had fused a test tube and a basketball together within a heart. An odd combination, but somehow when put together breathtakingly beautiful. She sighed and thought about how her life hadn't been as perfect as it was now. _

"_Hey." The soft voice came from behind she smiled immediately. She'd know that voice anywhere. He came on the swing beside her and she turned to face him._

"_Hey" She replied still smiling uncontrollably. He offered her a small smile and started swinging lightly. Something was off but she dismissed it quickly. She followed his lead and they swung side by side silently. They did that often, so few words needed to be spoken between the two, but now, an eerie feeling dawned on Taylor, this silence was something completely different._

"_Chad--"_

"_Taylor--"_

_Taylor stopped swinging and looked up at him. "You go first." He stopped, looked directly into her eyes, and she saw it. She saw the confusion, the evidence of a heavy decision recently made showed clearly on his face. And she swore the pain that brimmed in his eyes spilled over and pored right into her soul. But that didn't matter, he had made his decision and she knew exactly what that was. Her perfect life had shattered right in front of her._

"_Taylor I love you…" That was all she heard clearly. He had said the same exact things he had been thinking half an hour earlier but that declaration didn't soften the blow. He was saying something now about how he'd always love her, how he'd always be there for her. She closed her eye's and swallowed. She didn't want to hear that, she didn't wanna hear any of it. So she sat motionless and waited for the words that she knew would make everything that was happening now real. _

_He sighed and said the words so slowly she barely heard it. "I think we should just be friends." There it was._

_She stood up. Her eyes threatening to give her away, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. No, her mother had taught her much better than that, and she knew she was stronger than that. Instead she silently stood up and walked away meeting his broken eyes only once as she turned to leave. He was hurting, and she didn't care. He did this and as far as she was concerned he had no right to hurt her pain was the only pain allowed right now. __She heard him calling her but she kept going. She needed to get home soon. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist lightly his nail getting caught in her charm causing the charm to fly off the bracelet. She bent over and picked it up slowly twirling it in her hands. Running her fingers over it. Staring at it. Trying to remember every part of it. _

"_Taylor, please…" He sighed. "say something."_

"_Here" She placed the charm into his hands._

"_Taylor that's not---"_

"_Chad don't. I need to go." She started walking but was stopped by his hand again. He placed the charm in her palm and sighed. "Keep it. It's yours."_

_She nodded and left._

* * *

Taylor sniffed twirling the old charm that now hung from a necklace in her hands. She wiped a tear from her left eye and tucked the bracelet in her shirt just in time to feel a warm muscular body pressed up against hers. She sighed and smiled, she relaxed instantly in his embrace. He had impeccable timing, always coming around when she needed him most. His blue grey eyes always seemed to see right through her. He made her feel safe and loved, and she loved him no matter how much she fought it. And whenever those little voices in her head told her something was missing she ignored them because he was a good man and she deserved happiness.

"You missed me?" A voice as deep as the sea and as smooth as velvet rang in her ear.

She smiled. "Maybe. To be honest I didn't even know you left."

He chuckled. "Well in that case.." He turned to walk away.

Taylor giggled. "Get back over here Khari, you know I missed you."

"That's what I thought." Hands were wrapped around her waist and a light kiss placed on her neck. He fixed his gaze on the sun, now almost completely behind the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Yes. It is." And that peace that she was looking for only a minute earlier had returned. Every feeling of longing and sadness was erased. _That_ was why she loved him. Chad had made his choice. And she had made hers.

**This is definitely going to be a multi-chapter fic. What do you think? Let me know.**


End file.
